


Day Five except it should be four but I'm too stressed and didn't actually write a day four: College AU

by 4AceOfSpades7



Series: Timsasha for a Fallen Legend [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, And I can't forget-, F/M, House Party, Mostly that she doesn't like to be alone in a place with a lot of men, Some things are implies with Sasha, Tim Stoker Has ADHD (The Magnus Archives), Tim isn't an alcoholic at this point, Which implies common women problem when alone with men, dw everyone who knows that I like making him an alcoholic, y'all knew that was coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4AceOfSpades7/pseuds/4AceOfSpades7
Summary: Sasha meets a man at a college house party. He's charming, but she's not sure she can trust him, exactly. They talk.
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Timsasha for a Fallen Legend [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207538
Kudos: 3





	Day Five except it should be four but I'm too stressed and didn't actually write a day four: College AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fucking tired man.

Sasha typically wasn’t one to go to parties. They were too loud, there were too many people, and it was all around a very bad time for her. Well, it wasn’t that they were all together the worst things in the world. Sasha understands how a person could enjoy them. But she, personally, doesn’t. So how she found herself at a university party now was quite interesting.

A few friends of hers had brought her here. She wanted to stay with people she trusted, so she agreed to go along with them, convincing herself that it would be a fun time. And it was! For the most part. At least before Sasha lost sight of her friends amongst the crowd of university students.

It was fine! If something happened to her, someone around had to notice, right? Nothing bad could happen to her here. Not with so many people around and watching. She jolted when she felt a large hand on her shoulder. A deeper, cheerier, and slurred voice cut through the noise “Oi! You a’ight, mate?”

Sasha turned to notice a tall man behind her. His brown hair was tousled and his face was flush, which Sasha assumed was due to drinking, judging by the bottle of beer in his hand. She moved away from him “I’m fine, thank you for asking.” She told him, wary of anything the stranger might try to do.

“Right, right… You are quite fine, though.” The man said with a sly wink, and Sasha found herself stepping back from him. The last thing she wanted was for this man to think she was interested in hooking up with him. He seemed too impared to even care if she said no, and that thought alone scared her.

“Oh. You didn’t like that. I’m sorry.” He said, putting his free hand in his pocket and taking a sip of his beer. “Let me tell you what, you can sit down with me on the stairs outside and we can talk a bit, yeah? I promise to keep my hands off of you.”

Sasha eyed him, thinking about it. “Fine.” She said reluctantly. If he tried anything, she could always use her pepper spray on him. Especially outside and not around other people who would be bothered by the pepper spray. 

He smiled a lopsided smile, tilted to the left and with a singular dimple in his left cheek. “Lovely! Come along, then. Grab yourself a beer on the way if you’d like.” He said, before nodding to her and heading out of the house.

Sasha promised herself she’d keep sober. She still plans on it. She followed him out of the house and noticed him sitting on the stone front steps. She sat down a few feet away from him, crossing her arms and looking around. It was a cool, crisp night. The wind was biting at her through her thin jacket, but she didn’t care. She assumed he had it worse with his hawaiian shirt, sleeves rolled up and his toned arms exposed.

She turned her gaze to look at him completely. She could see his eyes properly in the light now. They were beautiful, sparkling in the moonlight. They were quite unique, too, his right eye being brown and his left being blue. She hadn’t really seen it before.

He again gave her that lopsided smile “I should probably introduce myself. Tim Stoker. I’m studying anthropology right now.” He, well, Tim said, nodding. “Do you mind telling me your name?” he asked, not sounding to be pressing and demanding answers. Instead, he spoke gentler, like he was trying to keep Sasha from panicking or becoming spooked. Which Sasha appreciated compared to other men’s approaches. 

Sasha drew in a breath of the cool night air “Sasha James.” she told him, crossing her arms around herself and looking away from him and to the street ahead, instead. She heard him chuckle softly beside her, but didn’t turn her head to look at him.

“Sasha James.. That’s a pretty name.” He said.

“If you say ‘fitting for a pretty girl like you,’ I’m leaving” 

Tim laughed beside her, and she kept herself from giving a pleased smiling. “You’re fucking funny!” He said. “I’ve ought to take lessons from you.” he looked over at her with those bright eyes.

Sasha looked back at him “Doubt I’d teach you any time soon, mate.” Sasha told him, rolling her eyes and chuckling softly.

“Ouch. But that’s fair. So… Why did you look so scared back there? Somethin’ happen?” Tim asked, sounding rather curious, but also worried at the same time. 

Sasha sighed, looking down. “I lost my friends in there and I was… Worried that someone was going to try something because I was alone. You know. Common women fears.” She said, forcing out a weak laugh.

Tim smiled “I understand. People can be really scary. Glad you decided to trust me.” He said with a small nod. “Here, we can grab my coat and I can walk you to your dorm, okay? No funny business, I promise.” He reassured her.

Sasha hesitated, not knowing if she should trust him or not. He seemed to be telling the truth, but how could she be sure? Could she really trust him with knowing what dorm she lives in? “How about I help you to your flat? You’re pretty drunk, lad.” She said, crossing her arms.

Tim paused for a long moment, seeming to think about it before laughing. “I guess I am drunk! Yeah, just wait here for me!” He told her. Just like that, he was up on his feet and back inside the noisy, dark house.

Sasha looked back out to the street again, letting out a soft breath and shaking her head. She was glad that he agreed to the compromise. She didn’t trust him enough to let him know where she lives. She can never be sure who to trust anymore. A lot has happened to her despite her somewhat younger age, but those things happen. She was over it. Mostly. If you don’t count the anxiety medication she takes. 

She was taken from her thoughts by Tim loudly returning with a loud cry of “Let’s be on our way, Miss James!” She watched him hop down the stairs and turn, waiting for her.

Laughing, Sasha got up and headed down the stairs, looking up at the somewhat taller man. “Lead the way then, Mr. Stoker.” She told him, smiling up at him.

Tim turned and started walking. Sasha walked alongside him, wrapping her arms around herself. She shivered somewhat in the cold January night. Tim seemed to notice, as he shrugged off his coat and gently draped it over Sasha’s shoulders. “That better?” He asked, head tilting.

Sasha hated the heat she felt rise into her cheeks. She still took the coat and held it over her, smiling weakly. “Yeah. Thank you, TIm. I really appreciate it.” She said.

Tim smiled back at her “Yeah, of course. I’m glad to help!” He practically hummed, seeming pleased with himself. The two walked in a mostly comfortable silence for the rest of the time, no words needing to be spoken to show how comfortable they both were becoming in each other’s presence. 

They soon stopped at the door to Tim’s dorm. Sasha took the coat off her shoulders and held it back out to him “Thank you for getting me out of there, Tim. It was really beginning to get overwhelming.”

Tim took the coat from her and put it on once again. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and smiled, his face seeming to become even more flushed. Sasha was sure that it wasn’t just from the alcohol this time. “Of course, Sasha. It was lovely meeting you. I just hope we see each other again someday.” He laughed weakly.

“Me, too.” Sasha agreed, shaking her head. “Will you be alright for the night? You are drunk, you know.” She pointed out. 

“I know. I’ll be fine.” Tim chuckled. “Goodnight, Sasha. Sleep well.”

“Night, Tim. You too.” Sasha smiled as Tim went into his dorm, closing the door behind him. She hummed softly to herself, before going her own way.


End file.
